


Absence

by RenkaWrites



Series: "Absence makes the Heart Grow  . . . Something, Something" [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Confused Danny Fenton, Everything is consensual here, Halfas, M/M, Post Phantom Planet, Post-Canon Fix-It, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Homer's Odyssey, Vlad POV, Vlad deserved better than that ending, older!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkaWrites/pseuds/RenkaWrites
Summary: After the events of Phantom Planet, Vlad Masters has spent years floating in space. The time alone has afforded him the gift of perspective. So, when the Earth's gravity starts to pull in his ship, the villain must skillfully navigate the details of his comeback. However, he isn't the only ghost anticipating his long, overdue arrival. *originally posted on fanfiction.net*
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Danny Phantom/Plasmius
Series: "Absence makes the Heart Grow  . . . Something, Something" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> *As stated, this is a re-post from my fanfiction.net account, however this version has been updated and reworked for clarity. No beta/all mistakes are mine and will be fixed as I spot them.*
> 
> Warning: Vlad is going to be a little . . . different in this fic, I figure a few years in outer space would have that effect on him. Not to mention Danny is older and therefore isn't going to be the same as he was when he was fourteen year old(So expect some OOCness there, too).
> 
> **This fic contains a lot of Vlad's inner monologue and thoughts, which will be represented with _italics_.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters(They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom).
> 
> ENJOY!

_Why on Earth did I do that?_

_Why did I bet everything, my fortune, my fame, my reputation, on one shot, one last ditch effort?_

_Me, a man that has never left things up to chance or luck. A man that has learned long ago the foolishness of gambling._

_I have always made sure that I always had the upper hand, that I would always win. Because whenever I gambled and put faith into anything, I always lost. **Spectacularly.** What made me think this time would be different?_

_Gambling is a fool's game._

**_Correction._ **

_Gambling is a **young** fool's game._

_That way, even if you lose everything, you still have the time to build yourself up again._

_Gambling is a luxury that the rash and impulsive can afford._

_Someone like Daniel Fenton._

_Daniel gambled big—he bet not only his reputation and secret identity, but the fate of the entire world and that of the Ghost Zone._

_And the boy had **won**._

_Tch! Some people have all the luck._

_But that's alright, I can wait. I know the value of patience. Even now, I can bet that the boy **thinks** t_ _hat Vladimir Masters has gotten his just punishment._

_He's probably content in the knowledge that the villain Plasmius has been defeated and t_ _hat the crazed 'Fruit Loop' he knew is no longer a threat to anyone._

_Hmph._

_Silly Little Badger._

Looking out of the window of his small space craft, Vlad watches as the blue planet grows larger and larger. The half ghost can recognize oceans and the familiar landmasses of continents. A chuckle escapes his lips as Vlad Masters—former industrialist, ex-Amity Park mayor, and criminal mastermind nears the unsuspecting planet. With each mile, his anticipation grows.

_It won't be long now._

For the better part of the last seven years, four months, and six days, the ghost hybrid had maintained a deep meditative state in order to survive the vast abyss of space. His ghost abilities had enabled Vlad to live off the small amount of food rations and water stored on the ship. 

Granted he isn't in the best physical condition currently, but he **is** still alive.

_It shouldn't be too long now. Perhaps a few more days even._

In his solitude, the man could have easily succumbed to the loneliness, the crushing isolation, yet Vlad chose to endure it(as he had endured so much before). The sly tendrils of true madness had threatened to creep into his mind at various points of his voyage through the cosmos, yet Vlad's strong mental fortitude had prevailed. He honed his abilities into a mastery of his spectral powers he never knew possible—ironic, as he had been sans formidable opponent to test them upon.

And in the darkest corners of his sanity, in moments of weakness, Vlad had entertained fleeting fantasies of a return to Earth.

Yet, even now, set upon such a fortuitous path by a wayward asteriod(a normal one, thank goodness), the half ghost has never had a mind full of vindication or revenge.

If anything, the solitary confinement had allowed Vlad to take raw stock of his life—his failures, his mistakes, his rare successes, his . . . _regrets_.

And he had come to terms with them.

The former villain has accepted the things he cannot change and decided to leave it all in the past. He has become self-aware of his own self-destructive tendencies—that carrying his resentment with him would only twist Vlad into the bitter man that had put him in his current situation.

For the first time in his life, Vladimir Masters has achieved closure.

He is **content**.

The man chuckles to himself at the direction of his thoughts. Vlad finds humor in the realization that his forcibly-imposed solitude has forced him to face the flaws and imperfections that have been long ignored or dismissed to further misguided goals. After all, it's difficult to blame other people when there's no one else around to target one's anger upon.

In any case, the man had made an oath to himself, that if he should ever return to Earth, his life would be different than it was before.

Now, Vladimir Masters is no fool, he has the intelligence to know that the dark sides of his personality aren't going anywhere. They are an integral part of who Vlad is. He simply has resolved to be more direct and forthright in his words and actions. After all, clever manipulation and relentless scheming have their place—and in some situations they simply do not.

But now, after seven prolonged years of drifting through space, his patience has been worth it.

The pull of Earth's gravity is slow, yet steady. Vlad finds the pace near aggravating at this proximity, yet it forces the man to concede and surrender to a will outside his control. As his eyes focus on the white swirls of cloud formations and the cerulean bodies of the planet's oceans, Vlad can't help but feel like a shipwrecked sailor that has finally drifted home on a slow, steady tide.

Like Homer's Odysseus returning home to Ithaca after ten years of ill-fated war and ten years lost at sea.

Vlad chuckles at the imagery his mind has conjured. After all, he too had his spent years battling 'monsters', internal fiends that relentlessly tested his psychological fortitude, and redeeming himself for falling victim to his own insatiable hubris.

 _Yet_ , unlike the epic Greek hero, Vlad has no faithful Penelope patiently waiting for his return.

* * *

Amity Park hasn't changed that much in the seven years since the Phantom Planet incident—even with the hordes of fans and well-wishers that travel to the hometown of the world's savior, Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom.

In recent years, the young adult no longer has to worry about aliases or concoct ridiculous stories to cover up his ghost hunting activities. It is a welcome change. Danny is an international hero and celebrity, practically everyone on the entire planet knows his name and face from the news or the completely-subtle statues of him around the globe.

Even his parents have been exposed to fame by starting up a world-renown school devoted to ghost hunting—The Fenton Academy. Jack and Maddie have used their talents and inventions to train the next generation of ghost hunters over the past four years. And despite their flamboyant techniques, the rising number of ghost fighters have given Danny Phantom the luxury of a few days off from time to time.

At the moment, the young hero lounges at the town hall, talking to his best friend and young mayor, Tucker Foley. The two are currently surrounded by precarious piles of file folders and notebooks, busy finalizing the new system to organize all the known ghostly threats afflicting the human realm. 

It hasn't been an easy endeavor to say the least.

"Okay, I think we're finally done, Danny," Tucker announces triumphantly as he enters the last information into his computer. "We officially have a complete and ranked list of all the criminals and threats in the Ghost Zone, along with an full description of their powers and weaknesses. I just need you to double check this for me."

"Sure, no problem."

With a minimal exertion of his powers, Danny levitates the laptop from Tucker's desk. It earns him an eye roll from his best friend, yet the ghost hero pays the gesture no mind as he deposits the computer gently into his waiting hands. Danny settles back into the couch, brushing unruly hair out of his bright blue eyes as he gets comfortable. In the passing years, his limbs have elongated as his body has defined itself with lean muscle. The half-ghost has been forced to maintain his form with his own training regimen over the years, as the events of Phantom Planet have neutralized any true challenge for the hero.

Danny supposes that he could have worse problems.

As he peruses the names and compiled information of his former adversaries, the young hero's mind becomes engrossed in the memories of past battles and confrontations.

"Hey man, how's Sam doing? I haven't heard from her in a while," asks Tucker as he starts watching CNN for the recent news.

"She's out fighting against animal oppression last time I checked," Danny replies, his focus still on the laptop in his lap. "I would have talked to her more, but apparently the cell phone reception is pretty bad on Green Peace ships in the Pacific Ocean. You should just try emailing her, Tuck."

"Good idea!"

Chuckling at his friend's enthusiasm, the ghost returns to his very important task of reviewing the ghost criminal list before it was sent to the government and then dispersed around the world. The GHOUL(Global Hierarchy of Unalive Lawbreakers *TM by Tucker Foley) would effectively protect people all around the world as well as contribute to the recently-validated fields of paranormal research and development.

Danny is almost at the end of the list when a particular name catches his attention:

**NEXT ENTRY: Vladimir "Plasmius" Masters**

At the mere appearance of his arch nemesis' name, a wave of emotions surges through the teen—anger, frustration, pity, guilt, and a myriad of others that he didn't want to deal with at the moment. Danny can feel that the uncertainty is contorting his face, so the hero takes a breath before turning to his friend. He hopes that the effort made a difference.

"Hey Tuck, why is Vlad on this list? Isn't it only supposed to include active threats?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know that he's uh . . . _'Out of the picture'_ and everything, but I thought it would be a good idea to add him," Tucker replies, busy attaching an entire album of photos to the email he's sending Sam. "You never know if some other whack job gets the bright idea to expose themselves to ectoplasmic energy to become a hybrid supervillain."

"Oh," the hero adds absentmindedly. "That's a good idea."

With that, Danny returns his attention to the laptop. But instead of just glancing over the summary as he did with all his other adversaries, the teen decides to open up the entire file on his former rival.

For the sake of due diligence.

**////////////ECTO-CRIME LIST/////////////////**

**Subject Name: Vladimir Masters**

**Known Aliases(es): Plasmius**

**Threat level: HIGH**

**Power level: HIGH (FULL ABILITIES UNKNOWN)**

**Status: Unknown - _presumed dead/exiled to space_**

**Ghost Classification: Human/Ghost Hybrid(RARE)**

**Creation/Origin:**

**\- Born human, turned into hybrid ghost due to exposure to high-concentrated ectoplasm in college accident.**

**(Contact Jack and Madeline Fenton on details)**

**\- After accident, subject suffered from EctoAcne resulting in multiple hospital stays over the course of 10 years :**

_***Since subject is a hybrid specimen, subject has two different physical appearances** _

**Human**

**\- Middle-aged man**

**\- Eastern European/Russian features**

**\- Blue eyes/ Shoulder-length silver hair**

**\- 6'2"**

**\- Slim build**

**Ghost**

**\- Vampiric features with blue skin**

**\- Red eyes/Black hair**

**\- Same height and build**

**\- Wears a white high-collared outfit with cape**

***SEE ATTACHED PHOTOGRAPHS***

**Known Powers/Abilities:**

**\- Standard Ghost Powers**

**(Invisibility, Intangibility, Superhuman Agility/Strength, Flight)**

**\- Ectoplasm blasts**

**(usually pink in color/can come from eyes as well as hands)**

**\- Cloning, total amount of copies subject is able to produce remains unknown**

**(clones can be either human or ghost form)**

**\- Cyclones of spectral energy**

**\- Manipulative, high intellect**

**\- Assumed to have same abilities as fellow halfa subject, Danny Phantom**

***VIEW ATTACHED VIDEOS***

**> >>DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE/ENGAGE WITH THIS GHOST UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE WITHOUT PROPER BACKUP!**

**Weaknesses**

**\- Same as standard ghost**

**(Fenton Family inventions can be used to deter ghost)**

**-Assumed to have same disabilities as Danny Phantom**

**(Severe overexertion can cause subject to return to human form, so regular sustenance and sleep is required)**

**Known Affiliations :**

**\- Skulker(see previous entry)**

**\- Valerie Gray a.k.a. Red Huntress**

**(supplied her with ghost hunter weapons)**

**\- Dani Phantom**

**(stable female clone of Danny Fenton/Phantom created by subject)**

**Special Notes:**

**\- Similar to Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom in DNA and development**

***Both subjects started as humans that had been exposed to large amounts of high-concentrated ectoplasmic material.**

**\- If criminal returns, subject may target the Fenton family(Especially Jack Fenton and Daniel Fenton—a.k.a. Danny Phantom)**

**////////////ECTO-CRIME LIST/////////////////**

As he reads the information and looks through the multitude of photographs, video, and newspaper headlines regarding Plasmius, Danny's mind in overwhelmed with an odd sense of sentimentality. He and Vlad had their "differences", but the other halfa is undeniably a large part of who he is both as a person and a hero.

Sometimes, Danny misses the simple, competitive animosity between the two of them.

Opening the most recent photograph of the former mayor, the young ghost simply stares at the arrangement of pixels of color on the computer screen. The photograph is of Vlad's mayoral inauguration. Danny remembers being dragged to the dreaded event by his father and being forced to wear a campaign t-shirt. Yet, a teenage Danny hadn't noticed how the man actually looked that day.

But now, Danny's gaze cannot help but notice the effortless poise the man embodied in his charcoal suit, his silver locks pulled back in a flawless ponytail. Danny is inexplicably drawn to the cunning, cobalt eyes of the man he hasn't seen in over seven years. The photographed gaze expertly hides the man's nefarious intentions, yet manages to hint at genuine charm.

Danny should feel anger, or perhaps annoyance, at those all-too-familiar eyes. Yet, only one thought comes to his mind—

_This picture doesn't give them justice, Vlad's eyes were a much deeper blue._

That strange, yet completely true, thought unnerves the hero of the world. Danny violently tears his gaze away from the computer screen to collect himself.

In the years that Vlad Masters has been "gone", the world's remaining hybrid has felt a dull emptiness in his absence. Danny refuses to equate it to anything like heartbreak or longing. It is just an odd persistent, nagging feeling that he hasn't been quite able to shake recently. Regardless, the young ghost has lived his life like normal, fighting ghosts as they arose or attending international functions as a goodwill and peace ambassador. In between that, he either spends his time training ghost hunters with his parents or undergoing occasional medical studies of prolonged exposure of ectoplasm on the human body. In short, the ghost hero has had many things to distract him from whatever carefully-repressed feelings he may or may not possess for the only other one of his kind.

Yet, this unplanned trip down memory lane has definitely re-awakened them.

And that nagging feeling has gone from a negligible itch to a pestering urge.

Brushing it off, Danny closes the file and continues down the list of Ecto criminals, none of them causing the same reaction caused by Vladimir Masters. Then again, no one, ghost or human, has ever replicated the same devastating effect that the other halfa had on the young hero.

That realization alone is cause for concern.

"Hey, Danny? Daaaaaanny"

Tucker's voice manages to cut through the mounting existential crisis that the half-ghost is currently embroiled in. Clearing his throat, Danny looks up and haphazardly slaps a smile on his face.

"Huh, what's up, Tuck?"

"Nothing, you just look kinda out of it, man. Having bad memories looking through all your old enemies?"

The honest concern behind his friend's teasing words puts a reassuring smile on Danny's face.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

So wrapped up in their conversation, both Tucker and Danny fail to notice the ticker tape of news that eternally scrolls along the bottom of the CNN broadcast. If they had, one of them may have caught a particularly interesting story that is slowly making its way across the television screen.

ONE WEEK AGO, REMNANTS OF AN UNKNOWN AND UNMANNED SPACE SHUTTLE WERE FOUND IN PACIFIC OCEAN OFF CALIFORNIA COAST- NASA OFFICIALS STILL BAFFLED AS NO SATELLITES OR RADAR PICKED UP THE FALLING OBJECT. AN INVESTIGATION IS PENDING.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER . . .

* * *

In the dense Wisconsin forests that surround the former residence of Vladimir Masters, moonlight streaks through the thick foliage. The man himself has spent the previous weeks getting his bearings before his arrival in his home state and the one location he knows like the back of his hand, his former home.

Walking the hidden path to the mansion, he had expected the elaborate house to be seized by the U.S. government—the grounds to be swarming with agents and sealed off with a barbed wire fence. To avoid whatever security measures have been put in place, the ghost turns his body invisible to assess the state of his home and personal belongings. Vlad rationalizes that it is still best to not be seen, even if some sort of anti-spectral measures have been used.

However, upon reaching the large house, dark cobalt eyes are surprised to find the isolated mansion protected with only a steady barrier to keep out ghosts and a CCTV system around the property. Sporadic 'NO TRESPASSING' signs are posted on the decorative wrought-iron fence, the only visible deterrent for any intrepid interlopers. Vlad can only guess that the government is using his laboratory for anti-ghost and paranormal research. After all, his high-tech lab probably makes FentonWorks look even more like a disorganized mess. 

_I suppose, genius is still genius. Even if it came from a "crazed, evil mastermind"._

It hadn't taken the halfa long to figure out that his accounts have been closed and his companies dissolved or sold to the highest bidder. As a result, Vlad has been forced to access the one international bank account that was created under an alias and solely operated by one of Vlad's doomsday protocols—sometimes, it truly paid to be a paranoid genius. The account doesn't nearly hold as much as he had before, but Vlad supposes he could live a content life with only a mere $100 million to his name.

Speaking of aliases, the man has also decided to revamp his image a bit.

After all, "space voyager chic" is far from the look Vlad wishes to be known for.

On his face are black-rimmed glasses, the thick frames effectively throwing off anyone that would be able instantly to recognize Vlad Master's features. His wavy, silver hair is still intact, however the man has styled it differently after cutting it and his facial hair back. Half of his locks are pulled back as he lets the rest to flow a few inches past his shoulders. On his travels, Vlad had picked up some new clothes, yet his taste for fine things has him wearing an Armani black overcoat paired with a crisp white button-up shirt and charcoal slacks. The simple outfit is a vast improvement from the tattered rags he had worn when he walked into the high-end store.

It is truly amazing what salespeople will ignore if one flashed a confident smile and enticed discretion with a generous commission.

In retrospect, the disguise isn't much, but the man has found that the best way to hide something is in plain sight. So, to hide his appearance, he figured the less the better. After all, most of the world assumed him to be dead—he could probably walk right by Jack Fenton and the man wouldn't even recognize him.

Remaining invisible, the halfa passes through the anti-ghost field, his core human DNA making the undetected passage possible. He enters his former home and silently prepares himself for the damage—but Vlad is pleasantly surprised.

Everything appears as if he never had left.

The elaborately-decorated rooms remain the same as he had remembered them, with no evidence of ransacking or government commandeering. The long corridors still hold his impressive collection of Green Bay Packers memorabilia. Spotting the various green and gold items causes a nostalgic smirk to cross his sharp features. As Vlad continues his travels around the empty house, he begins to notice that there is no smell of mildew, no film of dust, and just about no sign of age at all. If the villain didn't know better, his home seems expertly preserved—like a shrine of some sort.

_Who has been here I wonder? Even if my laboratory was being used for research, I doubt that the house above it would be kept so well intact. At the very least I expected the house to be gutted of everything of any value._

Impressed with the condition of the house, Vlad heads towards his favorite study in the East Wing of the home—the one that leads to his secret laboratory. The half-ghost supposes that he should check if anything worth while could be salvaged or used. But, before he enters the room, he hears movement and the barely-there sound of the hidden door sliding closed.

_Oh, Someone **is** here._

Then the air is filled with a muffled voice talking into a phone, the owner seemingly tired from whatever work he has been doing.

"Don't worry about it Tucker, I don't plan on staying up all night . . . Yeah, I know . . . I'll see you later, bye."

As Vlad recognizes the familiar tone, an astonished smirk appears on the man's face.

_What on earth is Daniel doing here?_

The villain's attention is caught as the young man flops down on the large couch. It appears that the hero has decided to spend the night in this study, if the pillow and blanket pilfered from the master bedroom are any indication. However, the comfortable ease in which Danny settles upon the luxurious furnishings suggests that this is far from the first time he has done so.

Despite all logic, and perhaps aided by the lunacy the boy used to so fondly accuse him of, the elder halfa decides to further investigate the strange familiarity. Vlad is fully aware that it is a far better idea to ignore his curiosity and run before he is discovered—and then immediately sucked into a constraining Fenton-branded thermos.

Yet, something compels Vlad to remain. A deep need urges him to speak to the one other person on the planet, perhaps even the universe, that understands him.

So, after waiting until the young hero slips into the depths of sleep, the invisible ghost makes his way closer to the now-relaxing body. His footsteps are even and made with purpose. Long-having since memorized every squeak in the hardwood flooring, the villain reaches his former adversary without a sound. Vlad slowly walks around the tired young man. As he uses a hand to bring up the blanket, a small wisp of blue escapes Danny's lips. A chuckle escape's Vlad as he notices the hero's ghost sense.

_There's not much good that "ghost-sense" will do Daniel in his sleep. God forbid I was any other ghost—he'd be dead before he even knew what hit him. The boy is number one on the hit list of every ecto-criminal in the Ghost Zone and yet he still sleeps so peacefully and unguarded._

Intense blue eyes soften as they take in the sight of a grown-up Daniel Fenton. The plucky, teenage boy from his memory has been replaced with this young man before him. Despite the obvious growth spurt and the definition of muscle, the ghost hero's features are exactly as Vlad remembered them. The same fair skin complements Danny's sleep-mused, yet familiar dark hair. And presumably, the same pale-blue eyes that intensify to a lovely periwinkle when angered—

But there was really only one way to truly confirm that.

Lowering his face so that his lips are only a few centimeters from Danny's ear, the man drops his voice to a low, teasing baritone.

"Are you comfortable, Little Badger?"

At the familiar voice and nick-name, powder-blue eyes immediately snap open. Vlad is amused as the boy bolts right up and starts looking around wildly, almost desperately, for a trace of the one person who ever called him that. The man remains invisible as he watches Danny wrestle out of his blanket, revealing his improvised sleepwear—a t-shirt and loose sweatpants. Curiosity once again hits the elder halfa at the continued evidence of Danny's familiarity with his former home.

After a few more moments of fumbling and a deep breath, one word hesitantly escapes the young ghost's lips.

"Vlad?! Are you here?"

Choosing to have a bit of fun with his former adversary, an evil smile crosses Vlad's face.

"You sound rather desperate for me to confirm that identity."

"I don't need you to confirm your identity, you already have. I'd know that smug voice anywhere."

"Should I be flattered you've committed me to memory?"

"Shut up, Vlad."

"If you are so sure of that I'm this 'Vlad', then why is that desperate tone in your voice? What else is there that you want me to confirm?"

At his question, Danny's defensiveness deflates as an odd look crosses his face—a strange amalgamation of confusion and uncertainty. It's almost as if Danny is somehow lost and unsure.

Vlad instantly hates the expression.

"Vlad, I need you to tell me," Danny insists, pulling the elder halfa out of his musings. "Is that really you? Or, have I finally lost it and I'm just imagining that you're here?"

"Well, it would be deliciously ironic if the boy who used to call me a 'Fruit Loop' suffered from a mental disability."

That response startles a smirk out of Danny. The younger ghost rolls his eyes in find annoyance.

"Vlad, just show yourself already."

Raising an eyebrow at the demand, Vlad reaches out a hand and strokes the side of Danny's face. The unseen caress causes the young phantom to jump, yet he doesn't move away from the touch. Almost as if Danny wants to make sure he knew the man is actually here. Vlad's fingers silently relish the feel of another person's skin after seven years of isolation. The man has truly been starved of touch, as it takes more effort than he'd like to remove his hand from the younger halfa's sleep-warm cheek.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I just gave into your demands," Vlad states. "How about we play a game, Daniel? For old time's sake?"

A confused look crosses Danny's face at the suggestion, his eyes darting around as they are unable to lock on his invisible adversary.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I find myself curious to see how well you've progressed in the last seven years, Little Badger. And you seem rather anxious to know what I look like now. I propose that you and I have a sparring match. If you win, I'll show you my face."

"And if you win?"

"Hmm, what could I possibly want from you, Daniel? I suppose that an unconditional favor will do, when I prove victorious."

At the ambiguous and suggestive response, a faint blush stains pale cheeks.

"Why on earth would I agree to that? For all I know, you could want me to surrender to you or something."

"True, it's not completely out character for me to do something of that nature. However, if you beat me then you'll have nothing to worry about, right?"

Knowing that the young ghost never could resist a challenge, Vlad is not surprised to see glowing white rings encircle the young body. The sight of Danny Phantom is a welcome one after all these years.

Glowing green eyes narrow as the transformed hero gracefully moves into a battle position. Danny's maturity into a young man is equally reflected in his ghost form, however Vlad notices a few changes to his adversary's outfit over the years. The utilitarian jumpsuit has been augmented for function as well as fashion, if the durable material and stylized white accents on the suit's torso are anything to go by. Vlad approves the update. An unseen, but no less pleased, expression is on the villain's face as he notices that the hero actually appears to have had some training in a disciplined fighting style. 

"You _have_ been training, I see."

"Well, not all of us have been just floating around in space for seven years."

" _Touché_. However, you'll find that I have been far from idle."

Without warning, Vlad fires a quick succession of blasts at the young ghost. The pink ectoplasmic charges are still as searing hot as ever, yet the world's savior evades them. Danny implements an impressive series of mid-air acrobatic flips before landing on his feet. Glowing green eyes narrow as the ghost hero then sends his own attacks to the place he thinks Vlad is occupying. The young adult is clearly annoyed beyond all reason that the man isn't in his sight. Focusing his awareness, Danny relies solely on his ghost sense to locate and deliver fairly accurate attacks on the invisible halfa. 

Vlad has to admit that he is impressed.

"Not bad, Daniel. Your blasts are actually aimed instead of fired off at complete random."

"Careful, Vladdie, that sounded a lot like awe in your voice."

"Don't get too cocky, Little Badger. While your attacks are more accurate, they are far from being _precise_. You still assume that landing just one of your attacks is enough to stop your adversary. I'd be surprised if you could hit the exact same spot on a moving target more than once."

To accentuate his point, Vlad sends a trio of pink blasts that hit the exact same spot on the hero's shoulder.

"Show yourself and you'll see it firsthand, Plasmius!" Danny growls out.

The ghost villain smirks as he casually side steps the predictable retaliatory blast.

"However, your banter skills _have_ improved considerably. I am impressed. Then again, I suppose even dry, stale bread can taste like a rich delicacy to a starving man."

A satisfied grin appears on Vlad's face at the eye roll from Danny—a confirmation that he hasn't quite lost his touch at getting under the boy's skin.

"I guess those group therapy sessions with all the voices in your head get kinda boring, huh, Fruit Loop?"

"I've always been able to entertain myself, even when lacking your presence," replies the man, casually letting the gibe at his sanity roll off of him. "Although, physically training oneself and mastering new ghost abilities in the hopes to once again face a particularly-plucky young hero does have a way of occupying one's time."

"Haha, very funny Vlad,"grunts out Danny as he manages to land a blast on the invisible ghost.

The triumph on the younger halfa's face brightens the room considerably.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I barely felt that, " Vlad states. "Are you certain that you've been training in my absence? Don't tell me that after all these years, _this_ is the best you can do."

At the repeated mentions of his absence, Vlad notices that Danny's determination is gradually replaced with the upset look currently on his face. The elder hybrid catches the furrow of his adversary's brow and the displeased frown as they continue their battle.

With a sudden growl of frustration, the young hero creates a few copies of himself and starts to fire multiple attacks, his blasts ranging in intensity. The spacious room is bathed in the green light of Danny's ecto-energy as attack after attack are focused on the one spot where he presumes his target to be. After the assault, the phantom returns his copies to one form and hovers as he catches his breath. The once-opulent study is riddled with blast marks and singes from the ectoplasmic attacks.

"Vlad?"

"If you were facing the Box Ghost and his ilk, I am quite confident that attack would have been very effective."

Danny glares at where the dry, critical voice is coming from—approximately four feet to the left of the spot where he was aiming. Getting ready to fire another series of attacks, the young hero is surprised to hear another amused chuckle directly behind him.

"It's been too long since you've fought me, Daniel."

With that, the older ghost blasts the hero from behind. Catching him off guard, the attack disorients Danny and allows the man to grab hold of the falling body. His own clone disappears as the elder halfa focuses his powers on overwhelming Danny with a wave of ectoplasmic energy that crashes over the entire room. Being intimately familiar with the limits of his own ghost core, Vlad knows that the younger halfas efforts during their battle have exhausted it. So, when snow white hair returns to black and glowing green eyes return to soft blue, Vlad smirks victoriously.

Recovering from the highly-concentrated and close-range attack, the ghost savior realizes he is pressed against one of the walls and his arms are held above him in Vlad's unrelenting grip.

"L-let me go you old fruit loop!"

Since Plasmius is still invisible, the hero shouts at the general area he assumes his adversary's face is located.

"Now, now, as nostalgic as that is, name calling won't change the outcome of our battle. I won, and I have decided that I want the truth as my reward."

"The truth? That's your 'favor', Plasmius?"

"In the right hands, the truth can be a deadly weapon, Little Badger. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with the most obvious, shall we?" Vlad murmurs. "What are you doing in my house? It seems as if you live here."

"Technically, this isn't your house anymore."

"Really, then whose is it? I'd love to meet the new owner," the elder halfa responds with a teasing tone to his words.

Vlad fully enjoys the annoyed expression on Danny's face as he struggles to honor the terms of their wager. It takes a weighted moment before the younger halfa huffs out a resigned sigh.

"It's mine, I'm the new owner. Since you don't have any family or anything, the government let me take possession of the house. It seemed like a waste to just destroy it, so I just kept it."

For a moment, there is complete silence between the two hybrids. Vlad is taken by surprise the fact that his enemy of all people had such a sentimental attachment to the mansion he once called his home.

"It's the only place I can go where no one recognizes me or anything, so I like to crash here every once in a while," continues Danny, averting his gaze to the floor. "I even programmed this place so that only a person who can effortlessly switch from human to ghost forms can enter. Besides, since I'm studying some of your experiments and research, so it's easier to do it here instead of trying to transport it to my parent's lab."

Explained that way, it does make an odd sort of sense. However, the elder halfa can tell that Danny is still hiding something.

"I see. So, have you had any luck with my work, Little Badger?" Vlad inquires, the all-knowing smirk growing on the man's face.

"Not much, but then again only a crazy person would write all his notes in some weird code."

The alleged fruit loop chuckles at that. After all, he cannot deny his familiarity with the fine line between eccentric precaution and paranoia. 

"It was done for security reasons," Vlad explains. "My years of research and findings are for my eyes only. In the wrong hands, my work is potential dangerous for both of us hybrids. Although, I could be persuaded to decode it for you if you like."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" grits out the young hero who seems uncomfortable by their proximity.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

Looking down into Danny's indignant eyes, Vlad peruses his captive's face. The hero has gotten far better at concealing the emotions. Years ago, Vlad could read the boy so easily, he often found it unbelievable how Danny hid his identity for so long. The obvious physical resemblances between his ghost and human forms really should have given it away instantly, yet the hero could be crafty when necessary. It frustrated Vlad to no end. So, as their interactions increased, the man had made note of Danny's tells in order to circumvent his amateur schemes.

A list that Plasmius has referenced continuously over the years to his benefit.

But now, Vlad can only just make out the nervousness tinging Danny's determination to break free of his grip and exposing line of questioning. 

He decides to put the boy out of his misery.

"I've been gone for over seven years, presumed to be dead. But you don't seem all that surprised to see me, Daniel. Why is that?"

Danny remains silent, his lips pressed into a firm line. Rising to the challenge, Vlad leans in. He picks up the hitch in the hero's breath as Danny feels the shift in movement and increase in pressure of the man's grip. It is not an unfamiliar position for the two half ghosts. 

"Did you really think that you were rid of me?" asks the man, his voice snaking it's way into Danny's ear. 

There is a pause before the phantom hero replies in a defeated tone.

"No, I didn't."

The surprising answer only piques Vlad's interest.

"Really, now ? Care to elaborate, Daniel?"

The question earns him an annoyed glare from the younger ghost, but with a resigning sigh it begins to disappear as Danny organizes his thoughts.

"I guess, I never really got over what happened all those years ago, something from that day stayed with me, okay? I had always assumed that it was guilt or pity. I mean, even though we were enemies and all the horrible things you've done, I didn't want you to die. Even after Dad told us what happened, I still thought you'd be back and up to your normal villainous ways in no time. But, then weeks passed, and nothing. Don't get me wrong, it was kinda nice not having to worry about you and your crazy plans for a while. Then months passed. Then _years_. Everyone kept saying that you were gone and it was impossible for you to survive in space for so long. You were legally declared dead! That should have been proof enough. But I, I—"

"Yes?" Vlad asks, his voice soft as he processes Danny's ramblings.

"I just knew you weren't gone. I didn't know how I knew, or if it was just my wishful thinking to appease my guilty conscience, but I get it now," the hero continues. His gaze turns upward as his eyes eerily seem to meet Vlad's despite his current invisibility. "I could _sense_ you. My ghost core was still attuned to yours."

It is Vlad's turn to be rendered speechless. He lowers his head so that it rests on Danny's shoulder with a light, bemused chuckle. His warm breath on the sensitive skin causes a shiver to go through the young body. Vlad uses his free hand to slide down the lean torso, the reverent gesture makes Danny blush furiously.

"Vlad?"

"You missed me."

At his words, Danny's pale blue eyes widen in realization. Obviously, the man has just revealed a fact that the young hero had just come to grips with himself.

"You wish!"

"I missed you too, Little Badger."

The complete stripping of his bravado leaves Danny sputtering. His eyes narrow defensively as he intensifies his struggles to break Vlad's grip—to no avail.

"I don't believe you, Vlad. What are you really doing here? Is this all supposed to be some sort of grand revenge scheme for what happened with the Disasteroid?"

Pulling back, the elder ghost smiles fondly at his adversary's familiar methods. The poor boy must be so confused. After all, the sudden reappearance of the man he has a complicated adversarial relationship with cannot be an easy thing to digest. Especially, when said foe admits to reciprocating the same complex mess of emotions.

"Revenge is for the simpleminded don't you think?" Vlad begins. "Though, I'd be lying if I told you that none of my initial tenure in space wasn't spent imagining what I'd do to you and your father once I returned."

"So, what is it? How are you planning to kill us and take over the world this time? What scheme do you have to make Mom your queen? Whatever it is, I wish you'd just do it and get it over with already!"

At the emotional reaction, Vlad is taken a back. The hero hasn't transformed again, but there is a knowing green gleam to his eyes and spectral energy gathers in his restrained hands. Vlad presses a sure hand to the center of Danny's chest and guides a gentle pulse of Ecto-energy directly into his core. Taken aback by the inviting touch, the younger halfa is further surprised to feel his powers reigning back in. As a soothing warmth travels through his spectral from, Danny's eyes widen.

"Calm yourself, Daniel," Vlad soothes, his baritone voice slowly spreading over the younger halfa. "Contrary to your low opinion of me, I don't have any sort of nefarious plot designed to take over the planet. I never truly desired to rule the world. Before my isolation, I was a rich politician and a secret ghost, I could have done whatever I wanted and did for the most part. And in regards to your parents, I've long since let go of my unhealthy fixation on Maddie and my anger towards Jack. I sincerely wish them all the best."

The elder ghost says nothing else as he waits for Danny to process this information. Despite his aloof composure, Vlad is anxious of his counterpart's reaction to this. He needs Danny to believe that he is not the same man he was seven years ago. After all, if the one person on planet Earth who knew all sides of Vlad Masters couldn't believe him, what hope did he have to convince anyone else? Most of all, himself?

Danny takes a deep breath. His face is one of wary caution as he tries to figure out what to make of the invisible man before him.

"Let's say I actually believe this whole 'Zen Buddhist monk' thing you're doing now, Vlad. What do you plan to do now that you're back?"

"Start over, find a new place for myself here on Earth. I am only here to have closure and collect some sentimental possessions. After tonight, I doubt you'll ever see me again."

"Technically, I never saw you tonight."

"True. However, you are an adult now, Little Badger. Get used to disappointment."

As Vlad speaks, he looks around wistfully at his former home, amused at the havoc the two of them had created from their battle. Anything to distract from the wrongness his own words have given form to. It bothers him that he would never see the world's savior again, except for the occasional media coverage.

Yet, Vlad Masters accepts that he has long lost the opportunity to see where this mutual affection could lead. His own hand has destroyed any semblance of relationship he could have had with the only other of his kind.

"No."

The firm command throws the mastermind for a loop.

"Excuse me?"

Danny rolls his eyes.

"Seven years in space and you're still the same. You never consider anyone else but yourself, Vlad. Not when you're a crazed billionaire villain or when you're a trying to be some sort of space sage or whatever. Did you ever think that maybe I don't want you to go away again?"

"Daniel-"

"You have no idea what it's been like for the last seven years!"

Taking a breath after his outburst, the young savior averts his gaze to the floor.

"I've been made into this hero for the entire world, like an idol. All I ever wanted was to be normal, I just wanted to use my powers to help people."

For a moment, Vlad debates how to handle his former adversary. Not being one of the most sensitive people on the planet, the elder halfa settles for allowing the hero to vent. The action seeming to be the right thing to do as Danny continues to talk.

"No one knows what it's like to be a half ghost and half human. I'm tired of the world turning to me to solve all their problems, _all the time_. I'm tired of being used like a guinea pig for experiments and testing anti-ghost weapons, _like my body isn't even my own anymore_. I'm just so _fucking_ tired, Vlad. And even when I fantasize about leaving everything behind to go to some remote island or something where no one knows who I am, my conscience barely lets me enjoy the thought."

At the honesty pouring out of the phantom's lips, the man is taken aback.

"The only person that could even imagine the pressure, the strain, or just the hassle of being a hybird, is you, Vlad. You're the only one that still treats me the same as you always have - even after spending years floating around in space. You are the only one that doesn't expect me to do everything and have all the answers."

Looking down, the man sees the effect being a _worlds_ -renown teenage hero had on his younger counterpart, the weight that has been so careless thrust on his shoulders.

The world often had the horrible habit of abusing their heroes, forcing them to take on every problem that afflicted them. And if that idolized hero made one mistake, lost one life, the entire world would turn against him. Calling him a threat or a public menace and forgetting everything that hero had done to save them. After all, it was one of the major reasons Vlad had decided against the "hero" role, himself.

It was far easier to be selfish.

"I see. Daniel, if you insist, I could always provide you with a private phone number in which to reach me once I get settled. You would be able to talk to me whenever you lik—."

"That's not good enough."

At that outburst, Danny gathers enough energy and phases his hands from Vlad's grip and wraps his arms around the other ghost's warm chest. His grip on the man's body is tight and unwilling to let go. Although he still can't see it, the young halfa seems to take comfort in the feel of clothing against his cheek and warmth radiating off the other body. Vlad is glad that he had decided to remain tangible, yet simultaneously at a loss for words at the increasingly-odd behavior from his former enemy. Against everything he's ever felt towards Danny, his instinct is swarmed with the overwhelming need to comfort the younger halfa currently burying into his chest.

_Daniel has never been this vulnerable before . . . I wonder what the world would think if they saw their precious hero this way._

To ease the young man currently latched onto him, an invisible hand gently runs through black hair. The soothing touch alone relaxes the ghost hero. Thinking back on his previous musings, a spike of anger rises in the elder ghost.

_What kind of people would put so much pressure on a mere teenager? . . . Though the fact that Daniel has had no one to neither talk nor vent to doesn't help matters. Even with his friends and family, no one fully understands the strain and effects ectoplasm has on the body. I'm the only one on the planet that did and I've been in space for the past seven years. Is that why he's so attached to me now?_

"Please," whispers Danny, his gaze averted to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Please what?" questions Vlad, thrown off by the pleading sound of the hero's voice.

"I want to see you."

At his request, Vlad looks at the other hybrid ghost clinging to him.

"I figured that I would be the last person you'd ever want to see, Little Badger."

A rueful smile pulls at Danny's lips.

"I used to think that, too. But the way I figure, you totally owe me."

Genuine surprise settles on the elder halfa's face at the silent admission and the growing blush on the hero's cheeks.

"Well, technically since you now have me in your grip, I suppose you have won this round of our game. So, to the winner go the spoils."

With that, Vlad makes himself visible. It takes little effort but the reaction from Daniel proves the gesture is appreciated more than he'll ever know.

Once he sees the white fabric of the man's shirt appear, Danny's eyes widen. The hero takes a deep breath as he turns his gaze upward to take in the face he hasn't seen in years. Vlad finds himself hoping that his adversary isn't disappointed in what he sees. For a few moments, the younger halfa just stares up at him in shock. Sky-blue eyes meticulously scan every facial feature as if committing each to memory. Noticing the glasses, the young hero's eyebrows scrunch together adorably in confusion.

"You wear glasses now?"

"They're fake," replies the man as he removes them from his face and deposits them into his inner pocket.

Danny raises his hand, silently asking permission to touch. Vlad grants the request with a minute nod, yet he is still not prepared for the warm, gentle fingers that idly stroke his cheek. At the contact, a smirk crosses the man's lips as he makes no effort to move out of the experimental touch. The world's number one criminal simply allows Danny to continue exploring his face.

_Why am I doing this? Why is Daniel doing this? We are enemies, nothing more and nothing less . . . But the way he's touching me, it's like we're-_

"You haven't changed at all. It's like you haven't aged a day."

"The ectoplasm that has mutated my DNA is responsible for that. It severely slows down the degrading effects of aging. My body hasn't physically aged since I fully recovered from my exposure. I'm sure you'll experience a similar 'abated entropy' as the years pass. "

The fact surprises Danny for a moment, yet he seems to process the information fairly quickly.

"I guess that's why everyone tells me I look the same since I graduated high school."

Both ghosts chuckle at the comment, yet remain as they are. Surprisingly, neither hybrid appears to be awkward or uncomfortable in the embrace. After a while, Danny moves away from the man, his hands smooth down Vlad's chest in an effort to smooth out the now-visible wrinkles his grip has caused.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Little Badger. Wrinkles come out and even internationally-known heroes need someone to confide in."

"No, well yeah for that too, but I meant that 'I'm sorry that I didn't come looking for you'. Even if we were enemies, I should have at least tried to find out what really happened. No one deserves to be all alone like that."

For a while, the man is truly touched by the apology and the sincere remorse.

_He thought about coming to look for me? And even when the rest of the world thought I was dead, Daniel didn't._

A warm smile appears on Vlad's face at the thought.

"It's alright, Daniel. I understand why you wouldn't. And to be honest, if I were in your position, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. The man I was then, would not have appreciated nor been worth your noble efforts."

"But, still—"

"If you feel that guilty about it, allow me to spend one night here in my former home. After that, feel free to call whatever authorities you wish. I've always enjoyed a good chase, even if I am the one being pursued."

Vlad grins as he walks over to sit on the rather large, yet comfortable couch. The teen simply watches as he proceeds to dust off some of the debris that has settled from their altercation. The former billionaire adjusts the throw pillows and relaxes into the cushioned furniture with a content hum.

"One night?" asks Danny, despite the agreement already in his voice.

Vlad decides to humor him anyway. 

"Yes, then I'll leave."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Someplace warm. As you can probably imagine, I've had enough cold isolation for a lifetime. Perhaps somewhere exotic and tropical."

Danny starts to walk towards the man, but with every step his body fades away. Noticing this, Vlad eyes focus on the area where he feels strongest surge of the familiar spectral energy.

"Daniel, what are you up to?"

The elder halfa can admit that it is a bit unnerving not knowing where Danny is currently, yet a thrill accompanies it. No one else has ever kept Vlad on his toes as well as the hero, so the former villain plays along. He can also admit that he's instantly hooked, despite the fact the method is his own being used against him.

_How fun._

"Vlad, guilt wasn't the only feeling I had while you were gone," Danny remarks from somewhere a few feet before the elder ghost. "As much as I hate to admit it, I was actually kinda lonely."

"Lonely? You were surrounded by fawning fans, your best friends, and loving family. I would have presumed loneliness to be the least of your problems."

"It is possible to be alone even in a crowd of people. In some ways, it can be just as lonely as being isolated in space—you have no one to relate to and you begin to crave a connection. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being alone."

"I am tired," Vlad agrees, still trying to get his bearings on the young hero somewhere in the room.

The man's breath hitches when he suddenly feels warm hands remove the wool coat off his body. Invisible fingers slip under the heavy fabric and brush over his shoulders.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"You are a guest in my house, I was removing your coat. Unless you want to sleep in it?"

Choosing not to answer him, Vlad shifts his body to help remove the thick piece of clothing. Once the coat is removed, he still feels Danny's hands on his shoulders. Not being able to tell what the boy would do next adds a certain element of surprise to each of his movements. An eyebrow raised in silent question causes an amused sound to leave the hero's lips.

"What's wrong? You don't like when the tables are turned and you can't see me?"

"Well, I admit it is a bit unsettling," begins Vlad. "However, since you are being such a gracious host, I should allow you to have your fun."

"How magnanimous of you, Mr. Masters," Danny dryly replies, continuing the joke. "So, tell me, what was it like to be in space by yourself? Were there any good parts?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it for a vacation, but the view was always beautiful—the stars of the Milky Way galaxy are truly phenomenal. After the first few months, I adjusted to the confines of the ship and the dark and vast silence surrounding it. Anyone else probably would have lost their mind."

"I guess you can't lose something you've already lost, huh Vladdie?"

The comment makes the man laugh before he continues.

"If anything, I missed human contact. Not that I had much on Earth, but even the simple presence of another person is something you take for granted. Along other things."

"By 'other things', you mean sex, right?"

"You always were blunt."

Lost in his mirth, Vlad barely registers as Danny appears to lean his weight forward, his palms pressing deeper into the man's shoulders. The extra pressure isn't a burden so the elder halfa says nothing about it. Then, as a warm weight settles on either side of Vlad's hips, the sudden weight distribution makes sense. An invisible Daniel Fenton is actually sitting astride his lap. At the realization, the man's eyes widen significantly, almost comically.

"I have to be, seeing as a certain villain can't realize when someone is actually hitting on him."

_Oh my._

_Daniel Fenton, the world's hero, is on my lap and hitting on me._

_Jack and Maddie's only so—_

Vlad's thoughts are interrupted as Danny gently shifts, a seemingly innocent gesture, that manages to firmly press himself into the man's lap. Vlad is in silent awe at the practiced ease and bold confidence of such a move.

_Daniel has changed in more ways than I thought._

"Daniel, do you know what you're doing? Teasing is one thing, but it is not wise to seduce a person if you have no intention on following through."

"Yeah, I know."

The palpable yearning in the other halfa's voice causes the man to reach a hand out. After a moment, Danny rests his cheek into the warm palm.

"You don't have to do this," Vlad offers with a soft smile. 

"So, you don't want me?"

Using mostly touch, Vlad pulls the young ghost into a embrace. He wraps his arms around Danny and tucks his head under his chin. The hero allows himself to be handled, turning himself visible again in the process. 

"I don't want you doing anything out of confusion or a misplaced sense of guilt," the elder halfa explains after a few moments of peaceful silence. "You have grown into a rather attractive young man in my absence. If I wasn't such a model citizen, I may have allowed you to continue your earlier actions. Let's just leave it at that."

For a while, both ghost simply rest, the emotional and physical drain of their reunion finally taking their toll on their bodies. Vlad basks in the tactile affection as the halfa atop him draws circles on his chest. Danny appears content to simply listen to the steady heartbeat of the man beneath him. A soft sigh escapes his lips as Vlad absently glides his hand along his companion's back in soothing passes.

It comes as a pleasant surprise when the younger halfa raises himself up and kisses the man.

The kiss is not a shy one, but it's not overtly sexual either. If anything, Vlad finds the contact to be an intoxicating and long-awaited welcome. Danny tilts the man's face to meet his, surprising Vlad with his talented lips. As the younger ghost seems content to control the direction of this kiss, the elder bides his time by running his hands down the planes of body perched upon his own. The touches are eagerly returned. With a renewed confidence, Danny threads his fingers through the loose silver hair as he groans into the exchange. On that large couch, the two ghosts ignore the outside world and the expectations of their roles as hero and villain. Vlad and Danny's mutual attraction to each other is the only thing on both of their minds.

After a few moments, they both part and stare at one another. Their faces only mere inches from one another as they share labored breathing.

"I enjoyed that,"Vlad comments with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Me too," responds Danny with a cheeky smile of his own.

Wasting no time, the two resume their kiss. Vlad keeps the pace slow this time, wanting to explore Danny on his own time. The younger halfa melts into the languid kiss, enjoying the mellow intimacy. Unsure if it is merely due to their previous adversarial relationship or compatible ghost cores, but the is addictive. Vlad and Danny swiftly approaching the point of no return, where if they don't reign in their desires, they would easily slip into doing much more than just making out on that couch.

As the elder, Vlad supposes that he should be the one to do it.

Still, he hesitates. After all, the man hasn't kissed anyone in years and Danny is very good at it.

"Vlad, we should stop."

_Stupid hero morals._

"Easy said than done, don't you think?" Vlad asks, chasing after the younger halfa's lips.

It earns him a chuckle and another quick kiss before Danny attempts to be adorably sensible.

"Vlad."

The man wordlessly consents to the logic of Danny's words and pulls away. A smirk is on the hero's face as he sees the restraint being exercised by the older ghost.

"This isn't easy for me either you know," the younger ghost assures as he sits back. "I just don't think this is something the two of us should rush into, we have a lot of history."

"When did you get so mature? I'm starting to miss the impulsive and rash teenager I used to know," teases the villain with a grin.

Danny laughs at that, clearly enjoying the irony of such a statement from the villain he is currently perched upon. Vlad doesn't mind being the object of such mirth if it makes the ghost hero grin so openly. It truly makes Danny's eyes sparkle as he plays with an errant lock of silver hair.

"Be careful what you wish for, Vladdie. Besides, I have to give you a good enough reason to come back and visit me."

"You should know me far better than that, Little Badger. I don't do anything halfheartedly. Regardless where this new development between us goes, you are stuck with me."

At his words, the phantom hero rolls his eyes in mock irritation.

"Yeah, well whenever you're in the neighborhood, I wouldn't hate it if you stopped by. My door, or your door or whatever, is always open."

With that casual statement, Danny settles himself back on the elder's warm chest and nuzzles into the crisp fabric of his shirt. Staring down at the messy head of hair on his chest, a bemused smile appears on Vlad's lips. Besides the exception of his late cat, the man has never had someone to come home to. He never had someone to miss his presence or eagerly anticipate his return. It is a pleasant feeling to know that someone else has been so affected by his absence.

With a fond smile, Vlad settles them both into the plush sofa. The man lies on his back as Danny presses into his side, tucking himself under the man's arm. A few moments pass as the pillows and blanket are re-arranged to both of their comfort. As he starts to drift off with the soothing weight of another body against his, Vlad is surprised by the words a tired Danny murmurs into his chest. 

"Welcome back, Fruit Loop. You better not leave while I'm still asleep."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Little Badger."

"Good," the younger ghost replies around a yawn. "Don't think that I won't hunt you down and lock you in a thermos. Goodnight, Vlad."

Once again, the villain finds himself taken aback by Danny's words. He is far used to the hero's threats, however Vlad is not accustomed to the warm affection that is now underlying them. A small smile is on his lips as he runs his fingers through his companion's dark hair.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

A warmth travels through Vlad as he feels Danny smile back.

And for the first time in years, long before his exile and return to planet Earth, the man feels like he has finally returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this story was going to have a much darker Vlad, but as I was typing it just didn't fit with the theme of the story. I wanted this sense of yearning and emotional growth. *There is a sequel to this, that should be posted soon.*
> 
> This is one of my favorite Vlanny fics I've written and I plan to post more, so keep a look out!   
> I hope you enjoyed this, I read and appreciate all comments/kudos.
> 
> LATER DAYS!


End file.
